


from one kiss to another

by BnessZ



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Kissing, M/M, Nonbinary Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 16:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17707880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BnessZ/pseuds/BnessZ
Summary: The evolution of Akaashi and Bokuto's relationship shown in types of kisses





	from one kiss to another

**Author's Note:**

  * For [choir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/choir/gifts).



> Hello! I tried a different writing style this time, so i hope it worked out okay. It was interesting to write. But also this is pure sap, intended to win a war that Stella and i are waging so please enjoy the floof~
> 
> Thank you to [Bee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/livennadin/works) and [Ana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soddingpotter/pseuds/soddingpotter) for being my betas, Much love to you both! <3

The day starts off as usual, though Bokuto seems somehow more energetic. 

 

He picks Keiji up on his way to morning practice, laughing loudly at their sleepy expression. Bokuto even has coffee and a snack ready for them. Where he gets the money and seemingly endless supply, Keiji will never know. Or ask. 

 

It’s a normal day, even if Bokuto’s smiles are wider and his touches less fleeting. 

 

Everything is  _ normal.  _

 

And then it isn’t because Bokuto is right in front of Keiji, glancing around to see if anyone else is nearby, and then he gets closer. And closer still, until his breath is washing right over Keiji’s face, sending a shiver down their spine. 

 

“Bokuto-san?” They ask, hoping he doesn’t notice how breathless they are. 

 

Bokuto’s smile is blinding, brighter than any star in the sky, more beautiful than any sunrise. “Good work today, Akaashi!” 

 

And then Bokuto’s lips are pressed to their cheek, firm and quick, before the only warmth on Keiji’s face is their own roaring blood. Distantly, Keiji can hear Bokuto giggle and run off, but Keiji can’t move. A hand is resting on their cheek, tracing the ghost of a kiss, and Keiji is confident that their mouth is hanging open. But they can’t move, can’t think, can’t  _ breathe.  _

 

Keiji doesn’t know how long they stand there, but they only move when Konoha, hidden behind the ball cart, laughs.

 

Keiji dumps all the volleyballs out, throws one at Konoha's face, and then leaves.

 

*

 

Bokuto doesn't mention it.

 

Not even when he picks Keiji up that morning, with coffee and a snack. Not even when he's rambling about everything that has happened to him, ever. Not even when Keiji shifts their feet and looks at them with the question clear in their eyes.

 

Bokuto doesn't mention it, but he does it again. This time right outside the school gates, right when the two of them are about to go their separate ways for class.

 

Keiji almost doesn't make it to class because they stand there in shock, a whole zoo in their stomach, a whole flooding river in their veins.

 

It leaves them in a trance all day. Classes are meaningless, lunch is filled with Bokuto's chatter and Konoha's sly looks, practice is the same as always, though Bokuto is more on top of everything than usual, leaving Keiji with little extra to do, for once.

 

And all Keiji can think about is how Bokuto's lips are dry and chapped but feel like they belong on Keiji's skin.

 

As if that isn't bad enough, as if Keiji isn't already in the midst of the biggest panic of their life, Bokuto breezes over after practice again with that smile of galaxies, and bounces on his toes.

 

“Akaashi!”

 

Keiji tries to keep their face impassive, but he can hear the team snickering nearby. “Yes, Bokuto-san?”

 

“Your tosses are the best!” Bokuto lifts their hands, clasping them both almost like a prayer. “Thank you for tossing to me!” 

 

And then Bokuto leans forward and presses the most featherlight kiss against Keiji’s thumbs and Keiji’s breath gets caught in their lungs and—  

 

“Protect your hands, okay?”

 

Keiji can’t breathe. “I try.” 

 

“When you feel like picking at them, just grab my hand instead, okay?”

 

As if they could. Keiji clears their throat, bites at their bottom lip and looks away. And there, they finally spy the team, all huddled around the corner. They would have been hidden if not for the fact that each one of them is pinching at each other for a better view. 

 

Keiji’s annoyance cools their head a little and they look back into shimmering pools of gold. “Thank you, Bokuto-san.” 

 

Bokuto still has Keiji’s hands in his when he leans forward, kisses their cheek again. And Keiji really thinks that they might make a mistake and say something but then Bokuto is opening his mouth and—  

 

“Hey, Akaashi, do all of the swans in England belong to the queen?”

 

Keiji can’t even hear their own thoughts screech to a halt over the cackles of Konoha and Komi. 

 

*

 

Keiji has an off day. 

 

Bokuto has an early appointment and misses morning practice, which means Keiji walks to school alone, no coffee, no snacks. 

 

No early morning sunshine in the form of Bokuto Koutarou. 

 

Morning practice is quiet. They get a lot done, but everyone is a little less energetic and none of Keiji’s tosses are quite right. Classes drag on, and Keiji gets one of their only low marks on a test. Bokuto isn’t back when lunch starts and Keiji just does not feel good. 

 

“Come on, Keiji, lighten up.” 

 

Konoha shuts up when Keiji levels a glare on him. 

 

It isn’t until lunch only has a few more minutes left, until everyone else has started to leave and Keiji takes a shaky breath but then they hear a distinct, “Hey, hey, hey, Kaashi!” 

 

Something surges in Keiji and they turn around, open their mouth to say something, but then tears are rolling down their cheeks and Keiji's voice doesn't work anymore. 

 

“Kaashi?” Bokuto rushes over, hands hovering all around Keiji. “Akaashi, what is it? Are you hurt? Did someone—” 

 

“I missed you,” they say in lieu of anything else. 

 

Bokuto’s eyes are blazing, intense but somehow the softest thing Keiji has ever seen and they fall into his chest, completely leaning into him when Bokuto wraps his arms around Keiji. It’s a warm embrace, tight and secure. 

 

“You missed me that much?” Bokuto laughs and the rumble from his chest reverberates through Keiji. 

 

“Shut up.” 

 

Bokuto laughs again, but then he lifts his head from Keiji’s and Keiji is about to look, but Bokuto’s breath is ghosting over their cheek and they expect another peck on the cheek but then there are gentle lips on their temple. It’s comforting and sweet and everything that makes Keiji fall apart even more. 

 

Bokuto lets Keiji cry and sniffle in his chest even after the bell rings, rubbing circles into their back. It isn’t until their sobs calm down and they can breathe more quietly again that Bokuto pulls away. He cups their cheeks, looks into their eyes with such raw concern and adoration that Keiji inhales sharply. 

 

“Akaashi…” Bokuto brushes tears from Keiji’s cheeks with his thumbs. “I really like you.” 

 

Keiji hiccups around a last cry, covers their mouth with a hand as heat spreads up their neck, across their cheeks, to the tips of their ears. Leave it to Bokuto to lay everything out so simply, with no fear of the outcome, just so endearingly bold and himself. 

 

“Kaashi? Um,” Bokuto shifts, and now Keiji can see the blush on his face, feel the slight shaking of his fingers. “Do you… like me?” 

 

A short laugh bursts from Keiji’s chest. They sniffle, wipe their nose on their sleeve and give Bokuto a gentle grin. “Of course I do, you goof.” 

 

The smile Bokuto gives in return is the most vibrant thing Keiji has ever seen. 

 

*

 

At the next training camp, Kuroo teases Keiji and Bokuto relentlessly. 

 

“Is the team gonna let you sleep together?” “Don’t get caught sucking face.” “Honestly, if I had had to listen to Bo talk about you  _ one  _ more time—” And the smirks and laughs and kissing face. 

 

Honestly, Keiji is about thirty seconds from chucking an endless stream of volleyballs at his face when Bokuto grabs their hand. “Kaashi! Kaashi, it’s fine! Kuroo’s just bein’ a jerk, but we can ignore him.” 

 

Keiji instantly calms down, feels tension fall from their shoulders and melt off their face. “Is there anyway to make him stop?” 

 

“No, but he’ll get bored.” 

 

Keiji pouts but squeezes Bokuto’s fingers. “If you’re sure.” 

 

“Come on, Kaashi, cheer up! You look like you’re constipated.” 

 

Keiji rolls their eyes. “Thanks, Bokuto-san, that really helps.” 

 

Bokuto smiles, squishes Keiji’s cheeks with his hands and leans forward. Keiji tries to wiggle backwards, eyes darting to all the teams around them, their face hot, but then a quick and loud kiss is pressed to their nose and Bokuto is smiling with his eyes closed and giggling. 

 

Keiji’s scrunches up their face. Stunned silence rests in the gym and Keiji  _ knows  _ that their face is more red than even the brightest neon lights. 

 

“Hey, Kaashi, did you know that otters hold hands when they sleep? Let’s be like otters!” 

 

Keiji has already accepted that their death will be due to sheer embarrassment from their adorable boyfriend (and from the pictures Konoha later sends to at least the entire team, captioned “owls or otters?”). 

 

*

  
  


Even after winning nationals, Bokuto kissed Keiji all over their face, but not the lips. 

 

On their forehead, cheeks, nose, on top of their curls, laughing and smiling and spinning them around. But even the shaky kiss on the corner of Keiji’s mouth was not quite on the lips, not yet a  _ real  _ kiss. 

 

Keiji tries to not dwell on it, but  _ gods, do they want to kiss Bokuto so bad.  _

 

__ Especially now that today is his graduation and he’s going to be moving soon and Keiji won’t be able to walk to school with him every day, won’t be able to hold his hand as they eat lunch, won’t—

 

“Kaashi, what’re you spacing out for?” 

 

Instead of answering, Keiji just lifts their arms. They don’t feel shame with Bokuto anymore, not even when he laughs as he reaches to squeeze the life out of Keiji. The ceremony is over, everyone spilling out to meet with friends and family. Some for the last time. Keiji made it their goal to find Bokuto before his family could, for this very reason. 

 

“I’m not spacing out,” they say, words muffled in Bokuto’s neck. 

 

“Stop thinking about me leaving, then.” 

 

Keiji pulls back, stares up at Bokuto in shock. His eyes are fragile but some sort of determination crosses through them. 

 

“Keiji.” 

 

Bokuto is stroking their cheeks again, holding their face as if they are the most precious and beautiful piece of art he has even seen. 

 

Keiji wants to cry. 

 

But then Bokuto is leaning forward and finally,  _ finally,  _ those lips are encasing Keiji’s and all Keiji can feel, can smell, can taste, is Bokuto. Bokuto and all of his eagerness, all of his nerves and ambitions and every ounce of passion. 

 

Keiji wants to drown in Bokuto.   

 

“Keiji,” the name brushes against their own lips. Bokuto presses their foreheads together, noses touching. “I love you.” 

 

Keiji does cry, but then they pull Bokuto back in and let him consume them, in between “Koutarou” and “I love you” and promises and Keiji has never felt so alive. 

 

*

 

“Koutarou,” Keiji moans. 

 

“Hmm?” His lips are on Keiji’s jaw, Keiji’s neck, trailing down to their shoulders, nibbling spots where the reaction is stronger. 

 

_ “Kou!”  _

 

__ Bokuto pulls back, gives Keiji a lopsided grin, his golden eyes dark and hungry. “What’s wrong, Keiji?” A lilt to his voice, so irritatingly teasing and irresistable. “I didn’t do anything.”

 

Keiji levels him with a glare, but even they know it holds no heat. Or, well, not the bad heat. “No, nothing?” They lean forward, latch on right under Bokuto’s jawline, doesn’t pull back until they are sure there will be a mark left behind, when Bokuto hisses Keiji’s name and grips their shoulder. 

 

“What?” They say. “I didn’t do anything.” 

 

“I love you so much, Keiji,” Bokuto says, already grabbing at their waist to push them to the bed. “But you’re such a little shit.” 

 

Keiji laughs, pulls Bokuto’s neck down. “I love you, too, Kou. More than you’ll ever realize.” 

 

They press kisses along Bokuto’s forehead, down his face to his cheek, on his nose, down his neck and shoulder and collarbone. Bokuto’s fingers are in their curls, whimpering, and Keiji levels their gaze with his again. 

 

“Kiss me.”

 

And Bokuto does. He pulls Keiji in, as he always does, slowly and full of promises and affection, and never ending love.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think~
> 
> I'm over on [twitter](https://twitter.com/starsoakedskin?s=09) :3


End file.
